


songbirds are singing like they know the score

by moonmotels



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, guess ill just have to go back to church, let cordelia and misty kiss you COWARDS, pls be nice im just soft, this is a lil dirty, this is my first ever fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmotels/pseuds/moonmotels
Summary: sometimes all it takes is a really good dream.





	songbirds are singing like they know the score

**Author's Note:**

> hello ladies & gays, welcome to my first ever fic. if you like it, wanna chat about foxxay, or have a nice lil convo follow me at moonmotels on tumblr. happy reading!

***

In the early morning hours of the academy where she had built her life, Cordelia Goode opened her eyes and blinked slowly against the intrusive sunlight slowly filtering its way inside her bedroom. She breathed in the cool Autumn air flowing through from a cracked window, opened at Misty’s request because one of the things she missed most during her time in Hell was “that smell of the earth in the mornin’.” (Cordelia would spend the rest of her life doing anything and everything to make sure Misty was pleased around the clock, even if it meant likely freezing to death in the coming dead of winter.)

Misty’s delicate ringed fingers were soft against Cordelia’s waist, tightening as she rolled over to get closer to her warm embrace. Flinging one of her legs between girlfriend’s, Cordelia shifted, resting her head on Misty’s chest, allowing her to hear the even breath rising in and out. Misty made a soft exhaling noise, the sound like music to Cordelia’s ears, something she wanted to record and set as every ringtone in her phone. (Even if the world ended all over again and she lost all of her senses, Cordelia thinks she would be okay if she could just remember _this_.) The feeling of having Misty back in her arms after the whirlwind of events that had occurred the last few weeks felt like a dream that could easily be whisked away from her, so Cordelia chose to spend every waking moment soaking in the essence of the woman lying next to her. If the world turned to shit again, Cordelia will be damned if this got taken away so soon.

“S’too early,” Misty whispered to the top of Cordelia’s head. Cordelia chuckled and leaned into the warm touch of Misty’s hand that had begun its mission to map every inch of the Supreme’s naked back. “I know,” Cordelia grinned and pressed an open mouthed kiss on Misty’s collarbone ( _God,_ she is so soft.) “Go back to sleep baby.” Misty peeked one eye open and then the other, slowly bringing both of her arms up to stretch upwards. “I can’t now,” she rasped softly, her morning voice still deep from sleep. “Not when you’re lookin’ this good in the mornin’ light like this.” Cordelia sucked in a breath, because nothing, _nothing_ , could ever prepare for the rush of pure love that spread and left an ache in her chest when Misty spoke to her like that. It was like her own personal brand of heaven.

“It’s not my fault I’m just so irresistible,” Cordelia managed to say as Misty shifted away from her with quick movements, sitting up so she was facing the window. Cordelia’s breath hitched, seeing the way Misty’s hair was illuminated by the soft sun rise. It was like an angel had flown down all the way from heaven and perched herself right here in Cordelia’s bed; of all fucking places. Cordelia also thinks the moans that she can elicit from Misty are definitely anything _but_ angelic. Somewhere in the back of her brain, Cordelia had to stop herself from canceling classes for the next week so she could just lie here, watching Misty just breathe in the sunlight. Zoe and Queenie would be too bored, she begrudgingly reminded herself.

“What are you doing?” The swamp witch turned around to the sound of her girl’s voice, giving her a cheeky smile and saying nothing as she pulled off her 1977 _Rumours_ tour t-shirt and revealing _(wow)_ nothing underneath. ( _How could Cordelia even forgot Misty didn’t have on a bra, six hours ago they were doing what she hopes they’re about to do now_ ). Biting her lip, Cordelia decided right then she would never tire of Misty’s lack of inhibition. “What does it look like I’m doing?” Misty whispered, her voice dreamy and intoxicating and for a moment Cordelia wished she could just fucking drown in it. “You know,” she continued, “I had a dream last night. About us.” As she turned back down and shuffled under the covers so that she could face her girlfriend, Cordelia immediately brought her hands up to trace the warm expanse of Misty’s torso, igniting a slow burning fire within her.

“Tell me more, baby. Please.”

Soft ringed hands made their way up to stroke Cordelia’s jawline, causing a soft groan to emit from the Supreme’s mouth. Cordelia captured and lightly bit the thumb that had dared to come up and trace her soft lips. “Well,” drawled Misty, “we were here. In bed.” Cordelia swooned a little at the idea and danced her fingers up towards Misty’s ribcage. “Ya had your fingers right about….here.” Misty grabbed Cordelia’s wrist and brought it up to the place where she was beginning to desperately need it most. Cordelia caught on quickly and began to lightly tease Misty’s nipple, watching it harden with wonder in her eyes. (Sometimes, Cordelia even wonders if this is real. If _Misty’s_ real. It’s probably a dream. That would be definitely be up to par with how Cordelia’s life has been up to this point. At least it’s a fucking _amazing_ dream, so it’s not like she cares if it’s real or not.)

Misty’s groan caught in her throat and she had to take a deep breath before continuing. “I was kissing my way up your body after makin’ you scream my name,” she paused to wink, “drippin down my thighs at the thought of it, and I was just about to kiss your perfect lil lips when I was woken up at this god awful hour” she exhaled, whining softly as Cordelia brought her other hand up to match the speed her fingers were making on the other breast. Cordelia’s fingers had yet to still, and after a few moments she brought her mouth down to replace the one hand that had begun it’s decent down the swamp witches’ stomach. “Maybe I can make up for it,” Cordelia whispered, voice like honey to Misty’s ears. (Misty will never admit it, but her girlfriend’s voice beats out Stevie Nicks’ by a mile.)

Cordelia’s warm tongue, still occupying her nipple, hit that sweet spot at the same second her hand spread Misty’s thighs apart and slipped into the wet heat that had been growing since she awoke. “Must have been a pretty decent dream, baby. You’re already so wet.” Misty gasped and turned her head into the pillow to catch the deep moans she had to release before answering. “Something about bein’ in love n’ shit I guess,” she panted out. “I just get real excited about ya at all hours of the day, even in my dreams.”

Cordelia smiled and doubled the pace her fingers were making across Misty’s clit as she brought her warm, wet tongue back down again to lick and suck at Misty’s chest. “Fuck, Miss Cordelia, I can’t wait to taste you,” whimpered Misty as she felt her Supreme’s teeth bite down just light enough on her nipple to cause a spasm rock through her. Cordelia thinks these soft, angelic noises her girlfriend makes is God’s way of saying “hey, sorry about all that shitty stuff I put you through earlier in life.” She also thinks He’s _definitely_ forgiven now.

The Supreme had no plans to build her girlfriend’s waves of pleasure to a desperate state, because if Cordelia loved anything in the world it was 1) her girls and 2) The sounds Misty makes when she cums. (and then of course, everything else about the swamp witches’ third (fourth?) life).

The labored breathing and hitch of Misty’s chest were all tell-tale signs of her completion, as if Cordelia couldn’t already tell by the whines and jolts her girlfriend’s body made as her fingers continued to make patterns across her clit.

At the end, Misty seized Cordelia’s wrist and arched off the bed impossibly high when that spot was hit just right, causing spasms to rocket through her, shaking Cordelia, the bed, _and_ the walls. _Oops._ Misty made a fleeting reminder to apologize to Zoe and Madison who shared the room next door. “God, you are so good at that,” the swamp witch mumbled through the kisses she was pressing all over Cordelia’s face. “I heard it’s something about…..being in love and shit I guess,” Cordelia grinned.

Before the spasms even finished, Misty flipped over and straddled Cordelia, grinding down so their clits were rubbed together. The Supreme’s eyes rolled back and she let out a yelp that only egged Misty further on. “That feel good Delia? I just wanted to feel how wet‘cha are before I taste ya.” Cordelia groaned, the sensation of Misty’s voice and body combined to create an overwhelming wave of pleasure that left her speechless. There was definitely not enough oxygen making its way to her brain, and she wondered fleetingly if she could die like this. Apparently not, because with that the swamp witch began her descent down Cordelia’s body, stopping to press sloppy kisses at her neck, breasts, hips, and thighs, leaving Cordelia squirming and very much still alive.

It didn’t take Cordelia long, especially not with the endless streams of pleasure Misty’s tongue and fingers brought her over and over again. Coupled with Misty’s soft words of encouragement between the licking and sucking, the end came quickly for her. Their shared room was filled with heavy sighs accompanied by a final deep moan that reverberated throughout the room. If Cordelia was being honest, Misty whispering “you taste so good, sugar” was what sent her over the edge.

Afterwards, Misty propped herself up next to Cordelia, who leaned over to press their lips together in a kiss that displayed all the emotions neither of them could begin to form into words. The swamp witch loved how Cordelia tasted, and the one thing she loved even more was when Cordelia tasted _herself_ off Misty’s lips. It drove Misty crazy.

The complete exhaustion eventually caught up to them, but not before Cordelia leaned over and whispered “you should have dreams like that more often, baby.” Misty giggled and replied, “yeah, well, you’d have to let me sleep first for that to happen.”

Much later that morning, the two finally rolled out of bed for a late breakfast, where they were greeted by Zoe and Queenie who were finishing up their cereal and fruit. Queenie groaned upon seeing the two of them, tossing her bowl in the sink and jumping off the counter. “I’m going to the library to find a spell or book on how to soundproof the FUCK out of y’alls room, wanna come with?” she nodded at Zoe who responded enthusiastically and then sheepishly glanced at the two older witches. “Sorry it’s just- we’re right next door. No shame though!” Misty just giggled and raised her hands in defense. “Go right ahead, if that means I don’t gotta keep myself quiet then I’m all for it.” Cordelia just sighed in embarrassment and reached for a cup to pour herself some coffee.

Maybe some soundproof walls wouldn’t be _such_ a bad idea.


End file.
